


Hammock Havoc

by dear_chaton



Series: 12 Days of Miraculous [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 12 Days of Miraculous, Christmas prompts, Day 2, F/M, Really cute, Really fluffy, adrien is a dork, dignity is lost, hammock havoc, just two dorks hanging out on a december evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Adrien’s dignity is lost and Marinette wishes her boyfriend would stop being such a dork





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second day of the 12 Days of Miraculous! I hope you enjoy these christmas themed one shots :)

It was a dull winter afternoon, fresh snow glittered on the ground and the air was crisp to the touch. Marinette sighed to herself as she and Adrien relaxed in a hammock, a couple of meters away from the cottage that they were staying at for the week. The hammock was stretched between two oak trees, and it was surprisingly soft and comfortable. She almost didn’t want to move.

❝Adrien I need to get up to make dinner.❞ She comments, while making no move to get up. Adrien kisses the top of her head sleepily and nuzzles his face into the nook of her neck, wrapping his lanky limbs around her in attempt to keep her in place.

❝Noooooooooo,❞ He whines quietly.

❝Why must you be like this Adrien?❞ Marinette says with no real heat to her words. ❝But I really need to get up kitten, and no we’re not ordering out again.❞ Adrien grumbles, releasing his girlfriend from his arms, attempts to get out of the hammock.. He might as well help Marinette cook, lord knows how many years he had personal chefs catering to his every whim.

There was a technique to getting out of a hammock and it was obvious that Adrien did not have that technique down pat. So Marinette watches on as Adrien tries to steady the hammock before tentatively stretching a leg out into the open and shifting his weight onto that free leg. Adrien attempted this with cat like grace only for the complete opposite to happen. His foot slipped, there was fresh snow after all and with nothing to hold onto other than the hammock, Adrien falls face first into the snow.

Once the initial shock is over, Adrien rolls onto his back, glaring at the sky.

❝Not. One. Word.❞ He threatens, while Marinette stifled her laugh.

❝Here’s more than one; It's a little too late for that. I thought cats supposed to land on their feet Minou.❞ She lets out her laugh finally as Adrien grumbles something about the universe hating him.

❝You have Plagg to thank for that. You should’ve stayed, I wasn’t forcing you to get out of this thing!❞

❝I wanted to be a good boyfriend and help you cook.❞

❝Thank you for trying anyways. Also are you okay?❞

❝Peachy. My dignity should still be intact though.❞ But one glance at the two floating gods above Marinette’s head told him otherwise. He sighed. Marinette giggles as he stands, steadying himself this time with one of the trees and proceeded to dust off any remaining snow off of his body.

There were a couple of wet stains here and there on his cream jumper, and dark wash jeans but nothing the dryer couldn’t handle. He did look particularly handsome in his outfit though, such a shame for it to be ruined so early in the night. Adrien held out his hand for her, and she hesitated.

❝Does my Lady need help getting out?❞

❝If you think I’m letting you help me after that display you have another thing coming kitty.❞ Marinette bopped his nose just like the old days where they were just kids, fighting crime and having each other’s backs.

❝I’m hurt Princess, is this anyway to treat your prince charming? Here I am, just a humble prince, trying to save the lovely lady from the same fate I succumbed to.❞ With her giggles, Adrien shook his head and headed inside to warm up.

❝Save the dramatics,❞ Marinette called after him, and when he doesn’t answer immediately tacts on, ❝I love you, nerd!❞ He flails almost instantly, barely catching himself from slipping on the icy sidewalk. He was always a little slow with affection, he could dish it out without a second thought but turn the tables on him and he was just the cutest fluster mess Marinette had ever seen.

It took him a couple of seconds of blushing to call back a squeaky, ❝Love you too!❞

To which he waves her over, allowing her to run up to him and seal the deal with a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Kiwi xx
> 
> Comment and give kudos please!!


End file.
